


One Midnight

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 11:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17263025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. It was the usual midnight.





	One Midnight

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

It was the usual midnight. The Sewer King was always with a pretty pet alligator. He usually laughed as he scratched the alligator's snout and it wagged its tail. Not this time. Something different. The Sewer King revealed tears after the sick alligator died. 

The usual midnight without a pet.

 

THE END


End file.
